The MeritCare Hospital Community Clinical Oncology Program, composed of MeritCare Hospital, MeritCare Medical Group, and MeritCare Roger Maris Cancer Center and affiliate organization Fergus Falls Medical Group, propose to provide state-of-the-art cancer treatment and prevention and control research to individuals through participation in National Cancer Institute approved clinical trials. The CCOP proposes to refine and expand its existing program by: 1) increasing the number of eligible patients placed on NCI approved clinical trials through affiliations with four cooperative research groups and strengthening relationships with primary care physicians through education, communication and feedback on accrual, 2) increasing the number of minorities entered on clinical trials through partnerships with primary care providers serving minorities, enhanced communication with agencies serving minorities, continuing to serve the medically underserved of the service area, and developing a continuous monitoring system for minority recruitment, 3) increasing the quality and efficiency of data management systems through increased automation, and quality monitoring systems at the components and affiliate organization, and 4) expanding cancer prevention and control participation in clinical trials through participation in large-scale prevention trials as well as other cancer control studies available through cooperative research groups and strengthening relationships and referral patterns with primary care providers in the service area.